Episode Rules
Every day, or week, or even month, a new episode is posted here on the wiki from the author of this series. There has not been any rules on any episode for thus far. Until now. So, here are the general rules for each episode. General * No episode must have any thing that is for older audiences. If the plot calls for it, then it must be censored in some way for younger audiences. * If the series calls for anime, then so be it. * Each episode must be produced by the CREATOR of the series, or at least approved by the creator, and must follow the rules posted here on this page. * Each episode must follow the action-adventure genre or romance genre, or both, if the plot so calls for it. * Each episode may have a creepy theme to it, which is fine, but do not take it too far. * Until the creator has mastered the use of animation, and has gained permission from each company for each character (The exception for this rule is my character, the villains and characters (Not the ones from each company.) I have created, and Smg4, since I already got permission to use his character), all episodes must remain as fandom and must remain on this wiki here. You may direct people to see any episode here on this wiki, but until then, no episode must leave this wiki. This is to avoid copyright strikes on youtube and anywhere else. I only make these episodes for fun, not for profit. * If the episode is a wedding episode, and is marrying me to another character, and that fandom has already shipped someone to that female character, please do not shoot me off for it, as it is my series, and I can make it how I want. I do not want to ruin any fandom's shippings at all. I only make these wedding episodes and pairings just to satisfy the plot. I am sorry if I made any fans of the female character's series mad in the past, I don't really mean to make anyone mad. * Carlos's episodes are not part of the timeline (With the exception of Operation: Earth), so they're on a timeline of their own. * Please do not ask me about what the main timeline is, you must figure it out on your own. Characters * NO '''horror characters unless the plot or episode calls for it. * Each episode must have either Stickman, Jewel, Skye, or Patch, or even all 4, as the protagonist. Exceptions are that if the episode is from the Skye High series, Jewel's Adventures series, or Flashwing's Daily Adventures series, or if the episode is from a fan, and must be approved from the creator. * Each episode must have Nega Stickbot Alpha as the villain, unless the plot calls for another villain. * Even though Stickman may seem like a god and always wins in the end, do not think that I am making him like that just to make him seem even more like a jerk to other characters and you guys. He's all just like us. Okay? Okay. * Everyone has been asking me: "Where are the old characters from (Insert episode or SA/SNA/SAA series here) and when are they coming back?", to which I answer, WAIT. I have to figure out when and what episode to make their grand return to the Stickman Series again. They will return, I promise. * Speaking of that mentioned above, people have been wanting me to add their character into my series. This is what I say to you all: Chill out! Please! I already have enough on my plate in real life with stuff relating to my family and all that. I will be more than glad to add your character to my series, but only as a cameo, unless the plot calls for it, or you have a serious injury (Example: Terminal 7 Brain Cancer, spine problems, anything that's critical.). I really would love to include you all in my series, but I can only do at least 10 characters at a time, let alone fit all the main characters in the episode! Also, I have yet to figure out animation, and also perfect drawing as well. Please do not rush me in wanting me to put your character in my series. If you push me to the edge, I will say no, and you will have to wait until at least I have produced 10 episodes to ask again. Ahh... Location Location. * Okay. Here we go. For the location of each episode, or each episode that has been requested to be made by me, each episode's starting or any location '''must be a location that I know. If it is not a location that I know, you must tell me what the location is from, and it's series that the said location is from. * Each episode, if the episode does not have a plot that has a location that is relevant to the plot, must start in the U.S.F. Base. * I know about all the sectors and locations I have introduced over the months and years that these 3 series have been up, and the USF has not been visiting them lately (For example, The Last Escapade, Paris, ETC.), I will have them visit each of these locations soon. Final note * Listen to this note closely, everyone. These episodes have been made just to entertain, make people laugh, make people be on the edge of their seats (Wherever they're at), and make people just like these series featured more and more. I make these episodes not for profit or anything, and I do not wish to be copyright striked for any of these episodes that I have produced thus far. Also, for those wanting a series finale to all these 3 series, you're not going to get one. Ever. I love to make these episodes just for fun, and I do not wish to end the series overall! Also, if you guys are wondering if i'm ever going to actually animate these episodes, the answer is yes. I just have to master the art of animation first. If you guys are great animators and/or drawers, please let me know, i'd love to have you a part of my staff here! So please, if you view any of these episodes, or see the videos when they pop up, don't start flame wars, or hate me please. As stated earlier, I make these episodes for fun, and I'd love to keep the series going, and not end these. To close this page, I'd like to say this: FOR THE USF!! -Stickman, The Legendary Hero